Supernatural AU! Sam is bullied
by Heamic08
Summary: Sam's bullied, and Dean, being the big brother, helps him out. (AU!)


**Supernatural AU!**

**AN: Here is my first Supernatural oneshot! It is an AU! So, I hope you like it…. I don't know how this will go .**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural!**

**Summary: Sam is bullied in school, so who is better to help him then his big brother?**

**Ages: Sam: 12 Dean: 16**

Sam had a long day today. His head was killing him. Middle school really was a disaster. He loved school, but he hated the bullying.

"Hey dumb nut! Whatcha doin?" Tommy, the leader of the bullies, asked Sam. Sam groaned.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Sam asked, as he tried to push past them. But, Tommy was in the eighth grade, and he was taller than him, and stronger.

"Who you talkin to like that, punk?!" Tommy asked, while slamming Sam up against a locker. Sam groaned in pain.

"I-I'm s-sorry! Please, I have to get to my brother!" Sam pleaded, while trying to get out of Tommy's grip.

"Then do my homework!" Tommy said, while piling his homework in Sam's arms. "It's all due tomorrow, so you better get it done, TONIGHT!" Sam nodded his head and went out to the parking lot, where he saw his brother waiting for him.

"Hey Sammy! I almost left ya here. Better be out here earlier next time, or I **will **leave you." Dean said. Sam smiled a sad smile.

"Ok Dean." Sam said. Dean raised an eyebrow. He didn't get onto him for calling him Sammy? Something must have been going on.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Dean asked. He wasn't good with brotherly moments. He was good for beating someone up, though.

"Y-yea… Everything's good. Is dad gonna be home today?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh… No. He's supposed to be back in the next couple of days, though." Dean said. Sam sighed.

"I'm ready to move on from this town." Sam said. Dean shrugged the best he could while driving.

"Well, we'll be outta here soon." Dean said. Sam nodded his head. He got out of the car and went into the motel room.

"Dean? I need help…" Sam said. Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam? Needing help?

"Really? What do you need help on?" Dean asked, coming over. Sam showed him the problem in Tommy's math book.

"I need help with these problems." Sam said, while biting his lip. Dean's eyes widened.

"Good grief… What grade math is this?!" Dean asked, while taking the book out of Sam's hands.

"Umm… Ah… Eighth grade math?" Sam asked, more then said.

"Why are you doing eighth grade math?" Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"Tommy, this guy, he told me to do all his homework, or else something bad would happen." Sam explained.

"WHAT?! No one messes with my Sammy!" Dean growled out. Sam grabbed onto Dean's wrist.

"Dean! Please! Mess with it tomorrow? I just kinda wanna go to sleep now." Sam said. Dean looked him over and saw how tired he looked.

"Sure, let's go to bed, Sammy." Dean said. They did their nightly stuff to get ready for bed, then got into bed, drifting off to sleep.

**~Next morning at school~**

Sam sighed. He saw Tommy coming.

"Did ya do my homework?" Tommy asked. Sam nodded.

"All of it. My brother even helped me." Sam said. Tommy's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE BROTHER?! HE KNOWS?!" Tommy asked, pushing Sam up against a locker. Sam's eyes closed as he saw his hand forming into a fist. He waited for the impact of the fist, but it never came.

"Hey, so you're the boys who are messing with my little brother?" Dean asked, as he walked down the hall. Tommy and his gang's eyes widened as they saw him. Tommy looked over at Sam, and dropped him to the floor.

"Y-yes… We're s-sorry." Tommy said. Dean raised an eyebrow and walked closer, making Tommy and his gang back up.

"If any of you, lay a hand on Sam again, you will regret it." Dean said. Tommy nodded, and he ran away, soon followed by the rest of his gang. Dean went over to Sam and helped him up.

"Thanks, Dean. You didn't have to do that." Sam said. Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"I did. That's what big brothers do." Dean said. Sam smiled back at Dean, and went off to his next class, waving Dean good bye. It made Sam feel good that he knew he had a big brother to look after him.

**AN: Hope this was good =) Send me feedback! I am now taking prompts for Supernatural (Sam centric) WOO!**


End file.
